Coruscant Vice
by The Mouse Avenger
Summary: In this parody of "Miami Vice", Han Solo & Lando Calrissian star as cops fighting crime on the streets of Coruscant. Also, you will find more of our favorite characters playing roles in our cast, as well as some original faces. Read & review, but no flames, please!


**CORUSCANT VICE**  
A " _Star Wars_ " Fanfiction Parody By The Mouse Avenger

AUTHOR'S NOTES: A few months ago, I was dancing to the " _Miami Vice_ " theme, & since I was on a " _Star Wars_ " kick at the time-in fact, I still am!-I visualized Han Solo & Lando Calrissian working together as Coruscant cops, a la Crockett & Tubbs. That idea got the gears in my head turning, & after working on a few designs for characters, I came up with my newest fanfic parody, " _Coruscant Vice_ "! I sincerely hope you enjoy it.

When you're finished reading, feel free to leave a review. I'll take anything from simple comments to constructive criticism, as long as they're not flames or written in a mean, stern, or overly-harsh manner.

And, now, for a brief copyright & disclaimer...

:bulletred: All " _Star Wars_ " characters, properties, & elements © George Lucas, Lucasfilm, 20th Century Fox, & Walt Disney Studios.  
:bulletred: All " _Miami Vice_ " characters, properties, & elements © Anthony Yerkovich & NBC Studios.  
:bulletred: All original characters, elements, & properties © The Mouse Avenger (that's me). Please be sure to ask for my permission before using them in your stories or role-playings. Thanks very much in advance.

And now that my copyright & disclaimer is finished, let the fanfiction begin! Happy reading!

* * *

 **THX STUDIOS PRESENTS**  
 **"CORUSCANT VICE"**

 **Starring**  
 **Lando Calrissian as Detective Castor Krox**  
 **Han Solo as Detective Rhodes Thayer**

 **Co-Starring**  
 **Leia Organa as Detective Sadira Miscati**  
 **Luke Skywalker as Captain Bail Glint**  
 **Belfasa Brandt as Frayne Douce**

 **And**  
 **Sheev Palpatine as Don Sinistrus Anmaro**

 **Music By**  
 **Jan Haldus**

 **Produced By**  
 **Rona Toliman**

 **Created By**  
 **Alamak Youmbya**

* * *

Prologue:  
Something Wicked This Way Comes

The mob boss was seated at his desk, smirking villainously at the Toydarian in front of him. As his blue eyes twinkled devilishly in their sockets, Don Sinistrus Anmaro eagerly waited to hear his informant's progress report. Don Anmaro was dressed in the height of high-class fashion; his person was covered with a fine scarlet tunic & matching trousers, with a light-red jerkin & black silk belt on top, as well as black boots, white silk gloves, & black hooded robes to complete the outfit. Drumming his fingers together, Don Anmaro asked his winged lackey, "So, Skeet, what's the latest development on our scheme?"

"Going great so far, boss," Skeet replied gladly. "We got spice coming into Coruscant by the shipload!"

"Good, good," purred Don Anmaro. "And how long will it take for us to reap a profit?"

"If everything keeps going according to plan," Skeet answered, "we should start making money within two weeks' time."

"Splendid!" Don Anmaro exclaimed exuberantly. "Hopefully, nothing will stand in our way..."

It was then that Skeet suddenly remembered that there was something of grave importance that he needed to tell his employer. "Uhh, about that, boss..." Skeet said nervously, his wings fluttering in a frenzied flurry.

At this point, the cheerful look on Don Anmaro's face disappeared, & was quickly replaced with an irritated glower. "What is it, Skeet?" Don Anmaro inquired icily. "I hope you don't intend to rain on my proverbial parade right now..."

Skeet hemmed & hawed anxiously, trying to gather up the courage to make his reply. Just then, Don Anmaro's second-in-command, Rand Albali, came bursting into his office. "Boss," Rand panted in a panic, "I've just got word that Coruscant Vice is onto us! They're starting to get suspicious about..."

"Haven't I told you to make sure that there's never any trail for the cops to pick up on?" Don Anmaro snarled.

"Yes," Rand replied. "Of course, I've always heeded those instructions to the best of my ability, but I just noticed something was amiss a few hours ago. Had I known earlier, I would have already..."

"No excuses, Albali!" Don Anmaro snapped, cutting his cohort off in mid-sentence. "Get back out there, & make sure that there's no more clues for the police to find! I want this plan to succeed without a single, solitary hitch! Do you understand me?"

"Of course, boss!" Rand answered, nodding his head in affirmation. With that, the second-in-command turned around, & ran back outside, hurrying to tie up all loose ends before it was too late.

When Rand was finally gone, Don Anmaro turned to look at Skeet, as the angry look on his wizened face intensified. "I _knew_ there was something you weren't telling me!" the mob boss growled ferociously. "I could feel it!"

"Please, boss, can't we talk this out?" Skeet asked, squirming fearfully.

"It's too late for talk now!" Don Anmaro said, as his furious frown curled upwards into an evil smile. "You screwed up, Skeet, & you must now pay the price for your bungling blunders!" Before Skeet could say or do anything else, Don Anmaro held out his hand, & sent a streak of powerful blue lightning hurtling towards the Toydarian. When he was hit, Skeet immediately collapsed to the ground, closed his eyes, & moved no more. His rage now spent, a satisfied Don Anmaro leaned back in his comfortable chair, taking a few sips from the unfinished drink he had left on his desk. When two of his lesser cronies came to take away Skeet's body, Don Anmaro only had one thing to say: "Dump him into the garbage mashers. Make sure there's not a trace of him left!"

Once he was alone again, Don Anmaro's lips formed another evil smile. "Let the games begin!" the criminal said to himself with a chuckle. He couldn't wait to taste the fruits of his illicit labor...


End file.
